The Hero's Final Stand
by jelloqueen1998
Summary: Ever wonder what Mars ment when he told Frank that his sense of duty would help Percy make an important decision? Well,I have and this is my prediction. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero's Final Stand**

**By Jelloqueen1998**

**Have you ever wondered what Ares meant when he said that Frank's sense of duty would help Percy with an important decision since Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty? Well, I have, so here's my take on it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus**

…**..**

**Percy's POV**

I took a deep breath. I was exhausted. We had been fighting non-stop at the foot of Olympus for hours. And when I mean Olympus, I mean the actual one in Greece. It was amazing, but I didn't have time to enjoy the scenery. I dodged an attack from Polybotes. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _'Haven't you already defeated him before? Shouldn't this be a piece of cake?'_

Well, me being a demigod, nothing is a piece of cake. When we arrived to Olympus, all of the Giants (including those that had already been killed) were there, and they were stronger than ever. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were all fighting their own Giants. And before you ask, no, I have no idea what their names are.

Around us was an army of monsters. Luckily, our reinforcements arrived just before the battle, but things were looking pretty bad. I could see we were badly out numbered. If we didn't defeat the Giants soon, we would all die. But since the gods weren't here, we could only hold them off until they arrived.

The gods were busy in Manhattan fighting off the worst monsters you could ever imagine. My dad was trying to fight off Oceanus, the titan of the Sea, along with Pontus again to prevent hurricanes and tidal waves from hitting various parts of the world. So basically, we were doomed.

Anyways, back to the fight. I rolled through Polybotes's legs and aimed a kick towards his, uhhh, 'genitals'. He doubled over in pain and I barely miss being squashed by his '_Glutius Maximus'._

"You," he said through his rasping, pain evident in his evil voice. "You will pay for that, Sea Spawn." I laughed despite our current situation. I couldn't help it. Plus, I was exhausted. But that only made him angrier, and, luckier, clumsier. I just waited while he charged me (more like staggered alarmingly fast towards me).

I sidestepped and cut a nice, deep gash in his upper thigh. He fell to the ground, spreading a new round of basilisks on the ground. I quickly cut off their heads before they could register what was going on. I tried to keep my distance from him, but he grabbed me in a powerful grip, basically crushing all my ribs and choking me. The Giant grinned evilly in triumph.

"What are you going to do now, rat? Pray to daddy to help you?" he said in a mocking tone, that I really didn't appreciate at the moment. I was able to gasp out, "Basically." I summoned a hurricane and the Giant flew back from me and hit his head on a rock. While he was out, I took a quick breather.

I could definitely tell at least 5 of my ribs were broken, if not severally bruised. I staggered up and looked upwards. _Dad, if you can't help me, I understand. But I really need your help to defeat this Giant. _

I turned my attention back on Polybotes. He was back on his feet. His wounds were already healing and he stalked towards me. Apparently, he learned his lesson from the last time. "You cannot defeat me, demigod," he spat. "Not without the help of a god. And it looks like there are none. Give up now."

I knew he was right, but I refused to give up. "Never." All of the sudden, my energy came back and I felt more powerful than ever. I heard a familiar voice in my head. _I am with you son. Now let's beat this overgrown sea slug! _

I smiled and willed the earth to tremble, making the Giants, monsters, and demigods stumble. I was surprised when I looked over to see Jason glowing like a lightning bolt, Leo like a red firework, Piper was glowing pink, Annabeth was a silvery gray, Frank was blood red, and Hazel was golden. I looked at myself to see that I was glowing sea-green, just like my eyes.

I quickly ran over and engaged Polybotes in combat. I wasn't even breaking a sweat; we went on for about another 5 minutes before he was disarmed. I dropped Riptide and a Trident made out of water appeared in my hands **(yes, I did get that from the movie!)**.

He looked at me with a looked of pure anger and disbelief. I raised the Trident and pointed it at him. "Say good-night," I said. And with that, I hurled my weapon at his neck. As soon as it made contact, Polybotes exploded into a pile of seaweed and crabs.

_Good work, son._ Then I felt all of the power leave me, but I still felt refreshed like I just had a dunk in the ocean. I looked over and after deciding the others didn't need my help with their Giants, I ran to join the army. I started to slash and hack my way through the monsters until I reached Reyna.

Reyna's forehead was covered in sweat and monster dust. She had a nasty looking cut on her arm, but it didn't seem to faze her. She swiped through monsters with her gladus at a very quick speed. She was the only roman fighting solo.

The cohorts were all in protective circles with large shields out. The demigods with spears were sticking the points out, destroying most of the monsters within a 5-foot radius of them. The monsters that got through were killed by the next line of defense.

It was a pretty good set-up. Less half-bloods were killed and they didn't get as tired, although it was taking a lot longer to kill them and the monsters were starting to figure out if they wanted to kill them, they needed to get a lift from a griffon or some other flying monster into the center of the group.

The Greeks fought in pairs of 2 or 3. This way, they could fight monsters without turning their backs to them unprotected. I looked over to see Clarisse and Malcom from the Athena cabin attacking a couple of _empousa._ The archers (who were almost all Greeks because Romans didn't prefer to use "wimpy" weapons like bows and arrows) stayed on the outskirts of the battle shooting down as many flying monsters as possible. Luckily, Thalia and the hunters were there to help.

"Hey," I said casually as I sliced through a _dracanae. _"What's up?" Reyna glanced coldly at me then turned her attention back to the hellhound she was dueling. She stabbed in and it exploded into a pile of golden dust. She replied, "Cut the sarcasm and start killing monsters."

I saluted her quickly before I started to head to the area with most monsters. "Aye, aye, captain." I saw her role her eyes with a slight smile on her face before turning her attention back to her battle. We had gotten closer the weeks before this battle.

I sprinted to the 5th cohort and joined their effort. They had lost about half of their warriors and the other half didn't look so good. I created a small hurricane and let my instincts take over. Within an hour or so, I had killed a good bit of the monsters and there weren't that many left where we were.

I took a quick breather and looked around. I noticed that all of the monsters were retreating. _Something's not right,_ I thought. Of course, the Fates love to make my life harder. I deep, but feminine laugh echoed through the battle field, making all of the demigods still fighting stop and look up.

I ran to the place we had been fighting the Giants to see the rest of the 7 with their weapons drawn looking at the evil mother earth. Her mud clothing seemed to churns faster and her long sword gleamed in the evening sun looking eager to just run through some demigods. But the most terrifying part about her? Her eyes were completely open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it's REALLY short but I'm already working on ch.3! Please Review!

Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

************************************************************8

I ran over to my friends with Riptide ready. I noticed all the monsters seem to come back and surprise-attack the dazed demigods, who quickly recovered and engaged them in combat. Soon, the battle was roaring again around us. The voice of Gaea pulled me away from the battle and back on the current situation.

"Well, well, demigods. I see you survived my children, but you will not survive me!" She raised her hand and everyone started to sink into the ground-except me. I quickly ran over to my sinking companions. I went over to Annabeth and tried to pull her out. I ran frantically to everyone and tried to save them, but it was no use.

When I reached Frank, he looked me right in the eye. "Percy. I know that we are your friends, but the fate of the world is at stake. You need to leave and fight Gaea." I looked at all of my friends. They nodded at me with straight faces, though I knew they were scared. I was too.

I shook my head. Athena once told me to save a friend I'd sacrifice the world and she was right. "No. I will do whatever it takes, but I _will not _leave you to die." Annabeth, who was now calf-deep in the earth, looked at me. "Frank's right. There is no choice. Now go, and save the world for me again."

I felt tears forming in my eyes but didn't let them spill. I looked at each one of them before I made my way to Annabeth. I kissed her and whispered, "I love you, Wise Girl. I promise I won't let you down." "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I straightened up and turned around to Gaea, who had a smug look on her face. I gritted my teeth together as I approached her. She smirked. She was trying to destroy my family. My FAMILY. She was going to pay, one way or another. "Bring. It. On."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so, this one is short too but I'm trying to make this story last as long as it can. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (though I wish I did!)

***************************************8

Gaea leaned on her sword causally as if she tried to take over the world every day. "So, the 'great' Perseus Jackson has come to fight." I gripped Riptide as even more anger coursed through my veins. She chuckled at my apparent anger.

"Oh, don't worry though. It will take a while for my powers to fully set in. Once that happens, not even you will be able to stop me." I was about to say something really "clever" but she held up her finger to silence me. "But I will give you a choice: join me and your friends will be spared, or you can try to fight me and then you, your friend, and the world will die. And I must warn you, even though I don't have all my powers, I'm still stronger than the gods, the Titans or even my children."

I glanced back at my friends who were doing their best to fight off the surrounding monsters with their powers. Leo was throwing fireballs at the approaching monsters while Jason was zapping them with lightning. Hazel controlled the metal in her sword and fought the monsters from a distance. Frank turned into a huge snake and bit all the enemies close enough to him if Piper didn't already charm-speak them into killing themselves. Annabeth was telling them what to do.

I got into a ready position and yelled while releasing all of the anger I could into my voice. "GO TO TARTURUS!" It sounded more like one of the Giants than it did me, but I didn't care. I charged Gaea while she just stood there. When I reached her, she disappeared and reappeared behind me. I had barely enough time to block her strong blow.

She grinned evilly. "You can still back out of this." I spit right into her face. She backed up and wiped it off with a look of disgust and surprise on her face. "Fat chance, Spit Face." That look quickly turned to rage. She started to attack quickly and accurately. I stayed on defense, waiting for the right time to strike.

But when you are fighting an angry earth goddess and trying not to get wrapped up in tendrils of plants and dirt, it's really hard for an ADHD kid like me to focus. She was 2x as hard as Kronos, the King of the Titans, was and she wasn't even at full power. We had only been fighting for 10 minutes and I was already sweating.

We went on for about another 20 minutes. While I was getting weaker, she was getting stronger. Finally, she sent tendrils of earth from both directions. While I jumped up to avoid them, she hit me in the stomach with a blast of energy. I landed with a thud right next to my friends. I heard a sickening crack and a gasp as I landed. I could barely breathe through all of the pain. I looked back and saw Annabeth struggling to reach me. They were already up to their shoulders with mud. _No, I promised. _I thought. _I _can't _let them down now. _


	4. Chapter 4

I struggled to my feet with my head spinning. I could definitely tell that I had a concussion and my left shoulder and wrist were broken also. I looked back and tried to give Annabeth and encouraging smile and hoped Gaea didn't see it. Naturally, she just had to see it.

She smiled evilly at Annabeth and me. "Once I have defeated you, Perseus, I will kill your 'precious' girlfriend. I will make you watch as I kill her, slowly and painfully." I heard Annabeth screaming behind me, telling Gaea some pretty bad words in England and in Ancient Greek.

I didn't bother to pay attention to her words. I was thinking some pretty bad things myself. My rage fueled my energy. "I would _die _myself before I let you go anywhere near her or my friends." Gaea got in to a ready position as new tendrils of Earth formed around her like giant octopus tentacles.

I copied her position as we circled each other. My head throbbed and my left arm was going numb, but I didn't care. I charged and she was barely able sidestep. She looked up with surprise and I used her hesitation to my advantage. I slashed and made a good sized cut on her stomach, but as quickly as it had happened, it healed.

She looked at me angrily and sent 10 tendrils of earth towards me. I summoned a hurricane that ripped them apart. She kept sending them at me, waiting until I tired, but one thing in her plan was flawed: I was angry. And when I was angry, it takes a lot to get me tired.

But she kept on trying. After about 15 minutes, I was starting to lose my edge. I got more and more tired with each minute. I had to let my hurricane drop. I started to slash them with my sword, but that only lasted about 10 minutes before one wrapped around my leg.

It pulled me to the ground and I slammed my bad arm. Severe pain ripped through my arm and I couldn't help but moan. The tendrils curled around me like giant snakes. They lifted me off of the ground and brought me to the smiling face of Gaea. The tendrils started to strangle me.

I couldn't breathe, which if you have ever experienced before, is pretty scary. My lungs started to burn and my vision started to burn. Everything slowed down. I made out Gaea's evil laugh. "Admit your defeat, half-blood. Maybe I'll take it easy on the daughter of Athena."

With my remaining strength, I called on the ocean within me, a skill I had perfected on the Argo II. I sent a powerful blast of water right at Gaea. She flew back into the side of Olympus (which was about 50 meters away, thank you very much). I was dropped on the ground and I gasped for breathe.

I ignored my throbbing head and aching arm. I glanced back at my friends. All that wasn't covered was their heads. I had to finish it, and soon, or my friends didn't stand a chance. I was going to kill Gaea, even if it killed me.

***OWWWWW is it foreshadowing? Read to find out!***


	5. Chapter 5

I stood up, feeling determined. Then the wind picked up and it started to rain. The water restored my energy a little bit, and the pain was starting to subside as my wounds were slowly healing.

The earth started to shake violently and everyone was knocked down except me. Being the son of the Earth-shaker has its perks. Gaea rose from the cloud of dust, and saying she looker pissed would be a serious understatement.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. She clenched her sword and her voice rang out through the battlefield. "I shall no longer go easy on you, demigod. Once I kill you filthy half-bloods, I will unleash the flames of Tartarus, and the worst monsters the world has known will be freed and live on the earth once again. No one will be able to stop my rule. The Age of Gaea will last FOREVER!"

As she laughed, the winds picked and the rain beat down harder and faster. They seemed to respond to my mood, which was not happy. Then I remembered the prophecy:

_Seven Half-Bloods will answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath _

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and I were the seven and we had already gone to Rome and closed the Doors of Death with the help of Nico and Hazel (after all, they are the children of the god of death). I was creating the storm, and Gaea had the fire.

_An oath to keep with a final breath… _

I didn't really want to focus on that right now, but I had a feeling the outcome wasn't looking too good for me.

My thoughts were shattered as Gaea rushed towards me with amazing speed. I looked back one more time. My friends had stopped sinking, probably so Gaea could torture them later and so that they could see her plan unfold.

Gaea was only about 10 meters away now. I braced myself and held out my sword. _5ft, 3ft, 1 ft…_

Then we met. Searing pain ripped through my midsection through my entire body. I collapsed at the feet of Gaea, fearing that I had failed to save my friends, but when I looked up, I saw Gaea's surprised face…and Riptide right through her heart.

Her eyes closed as she crumpled to dust. The ground had stopped shaking and I could hear the faint sound of Demigods cheering as the monsters retreated. I tried to fight off the darkness that was trying to overwhelm me, for I had a feeling if I closed my eyes, I might never get the chance to say goodbye.

***NOOOOO! Is Percy going to die? Will he pull through and survive? Or are his suspicions about the prophecy right? Read and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is from Annabeth's POV. It is really long, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Annabeth's POV

The moment Gaea and Percy connected, the ground stopped shaking and we were released from our earthy prison. All of the demigods were cheering anf the rest of the seven were giving each other hugs. Something wasn't right. The dust cloud around Gaea and Percy disappeared, but only Percy was there.

For a moment I was relieved, but as soon as I noticed he wasn't moving, I ran to him as fast as I could. When I reached him, I saw a puddle of blood seeping from the wound in his stomach. The sword was still there, and I was tempted to remove it, but I knew it would cause more bleeding.

I looked at Percy's face. He was deathly pale and his breathing was short and raspy. His once vibrant sea-green eyes looked pale and dim in comparison. I collapsed next to him, crying.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. Why do you always have to get hurt?" He laughed, but I could tell it was forced. "Come on, Wise Girl. I don't' _always _get hurt. Just most of the time." I laughed lightly, tears streaming down my face.

By now, everyone was gathered around Percy. There were roughly about 200 demigods and Satyrs left. The Party Ponies had already returned top wherever they came from. Percy's pained cough brought me back to reality.

I saw blood leak from the corner of his mouth. I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong for everyone else. I moved his sweat-drenched messy raven hair off of his cold forehead. Tears escaped down the sides of my face.

"Get out of my way, or I'll blast you to smithereens!" a loud, and angry, voice said from the crowd. I saw Thalia push her way through the stunned demigods. She took one look at Percy and she grew pale. She tried to scowl, but I could tell she was just trying to be strong for me.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Kelp Brain," Thalia said in a softer tone. Percy replied, "Speak for…yourself, Pinecone Face." I could tell that every word caused him pain, but he managed that out.

Thalia laughed lightly. "Since you're hurt, I won't kill you." I looked around at my friends. Jason was hugging a crying Piper with an emotionless look on his face. Leo was just stunned, staring at him with his mouth open. Frank and Hazel were sobbing, not caring if anyone else saw.

Grover was shaking while he held Percy's cold hand. Clarisse had her arms crossed and tried to look tough, but it was easy to tell she was faking. Nico just stood there with his head down until Percy looked towards him.

They seemed to have a silent conversation. A tear slid down his face as he nodded. Percy nodded back and tried to sit up with a look of determination on his face. He grunted in pain and I shouted, panicked, "Necter! Get me some Ambrosia! Get me some-" Percy cut me off.

"It's okay. I don't need it." It felt like my heart had stopped beating for a second, but I quickly said, "Stop talking like you're going to die. You'll make it, just like you always do." I knew that was a big lie, and so did everyone else.

With his arms supporting his weight, he took a deep breath and looked at Thalia. "Thals, even though we fight very often, I want you to know that you are one of my best friends. And even though we drive each other crazy, you are like a sister to me. I'll miss you."

By now everyone was in tears, but said nothing. He looked over at Jason. "You are one of the best leaders and fighters I have ever seen. You helped lead everyone here and win this war. Even though I have only known you for a short time, you are a true friend and a natural warrior. It's a shame that we never got the chance to spar." Jason nodded with tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to spill.

"Piper," she looked up with puffy, red eyes. "I've know a lot of children of Aphrodite, and you are the most unique. You don't even try and you still look beautiful. You don't obsess about make-up, clothes, or shoes. Plus, I loved it when you made those _dracanae _do the chicken dance with your charm-speak. That was really cool. I wish you the best." Piper smiled and nodded.

"Leo, or should I say "The Supreme Commander of the Argo II," Leo puffed out his chest and actually got a few laughs. "You are hilarious, dude, no matter what people say. You can cheer up every one and your fire powers are awesome (just saying). Don't worry: you'll find a girl who's just as crazy as you are." Everyone laughed, including me.

Percy took another shaky breath. I knew this was taking a lot out of him, but despite my protests, he kept going.

"Frank and Hazel. You two are the people who got me through my time at the Camp Jupiter. You were patient with me and very kind. Thank you for everything." He motioned for them to come over to him, which earned surprised glances from everyone except the seven.

I was close enough to hear their conversation. Percy took a folded piece of paperout of his pocket. "I found a way out of your curse Hazel. I was going to give you this later, but I don't think there is a later for me." With trembling hands, Hazel took the paper out of Percy's hands and into her pocket.

"Thank you," she whispered. Percy managed a small smile. "That's what friends are for. Now take care of each other and the 5th cohort." They nodded and went back to their place.

"Nico, you are like a little brother to me, despite the time you tried to kill us." Grover, Nico, and I laughed at the memories. "Thank you for helping me so much during both of the wars. You are a great hero and very brave no matter what others think. Take care of Mrs. O' Leary for me." Nico nodded and said, "I will, cousin."

"G-Man," Grover bleated. "You are the best friend and protector a demigod could have. I'm going to miss the way you eat tin cans and talk about enchiladas in your sleep. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. I hope you and Juniper have a good life." Grover began sobbing even harder.

Then what I feared the most happened: he looked right at me. "Annabeth, I have always loved you. From the minute I was your princess curled hair and beautiful yet calculating gray eyes. At first, you hated me, and the feeling was kind of mutual. But when you kissed me on my birthday, the world felt right. Even when I was gone for eight months, you were faithful. I'm, going to miss the times when we sat on the beach, and when we watched the stars on Zues's Fist, and even when I do something stupid and you get angry with me. But most of all, I'm going to miss the way you are so determined to help your friends and the way you kiss me when I'm troubled. It's like everything bad about my life melts away and is replaced by all of the good things. I will miss you the most. I know you will become a great architect and maybe even mother someday. I love you, Wise Girl."

He closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving. I started to do CPR. I yelled at the Apollo kids. "Get me a medic! Hurry! We've-we've got to save him." Nico put his hand on my shoulder. "It's no use. He's gone." I cried my eyes out, wishing to die myself. That way I could be with him.

But I knew that's not what he would've wanted. He wanted me to live my life to the fullest. I looked around. Everyone was either crying or holding on to their loved ones. I kissed Percy on the head for the last time. "I'll miss you too, Seaweed Brain."

***POOR ANNABETH! I'm sorry for killing Percy, but I tried to keep to the Prophecy. There will be one more chapter unless you guys want me to do a sort-of "One Year Later" Chapter or maybe even Percy's POV of Elysium. Please Review and tell me what you want me to do. **


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon POV

I was filled with relief when Pontus, Oceanus, and all of the monsters disappeared. I had already defeated Oceanus and was fighting Pontus when it happened. If they hadn't have vanished… I don't know what would have happened.

Everyone was rejoicing, but I had a feeling something was not right. I teleported to Olympus only to find Hestia crying while she tended the smoldering hearth. I looked at her in concern. "What happened?" I asked softly.

She looked at me with puffy eyes. "It's…it's Percy." I immediately teleported to Greece. All of the gods and demigods were crowding around something. It was silent except for a few people and (surprisingly) gods who were crying.

I felt panicked as I made my way slowly through the crowd. I earned a lot of startled glances and bows as I reached the front. What I saw made my heart stop.

Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth daughter of Athena, was holding Percy's pale head in her lap while she cried and stroked his hair. I made my way over to them and squatted down. All of the demigods mouths were wide open as I put my hand on his cheek.

Annabeth looked up at me, but she didn't seem surprised. "Lord Poseidon," she made out while trying not to cry. Suddenly, I felt rage. The storm that was already going intensified. "How did this happen?" I said through gritted teeth.

Annabeth told me the entire story. I was filled with grief, pain, and anger, but I was also proud of my son for doing the right thing. He would be honored.

"Annabeth," I said softly. "Please step to the side." She obeyed and everyone quieted down as I knelt by Perseus and put my hand to his forehead. I said a blessing and his body dissolved into salty sea mist. I couldn't stand to look at his body like this anymore.

I turned around to face the rest of the Olympians. They all had at least sad looks on their faces, even Athena and Ares. Apollo and Hermes looked devastated while Hera, Zeus, and Hades had looks of respect.

But what surprised me most was Artemis. She looked truly sad. The only other man she ever grieved for was Orion. She walked over to Riptide and picked it up with reverence. She looked at me and said in a small voice, "May I, Uncle?"

I knew exactly what she meant, and I nodded my head in agreement and thanks. She whispered a chant in Ancient Greek and the sword dissolved into silver flecks. They floated up to the sky and formed a new constellation: _Anaklusmos. _

All of the demigods, satyrs, and nymphs looked up in awe. Annabeth looked at Artemis and mouthed 'Thank you'. Artemis nodded and returned to her place next to Apollo. Then the daughter of Athena did something I never expected-she hugged me. Everyone gasped.

At first I was surprised, but I returned the hug and was thankful for the comfort it brought. I stepped back from her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for loving my son."

She looked startled for a moment, but she smiled a real smile after a moment of hesitation. "He was not that hard to love."

**AWWWWWW! SO that is the end of the story, but do not fret: I will add 2 extra chapters after this. And no, Percy is NOT coming back but I will promise a good ending.**


End file.
